Josie's sexy adventure
by Darth Ceberous
Summary: Josie is just a ordinary girl with a dream of being a Kunoichi, after moving to konoha that dream is closer than ever, the only problem is that every woman in konoha is a Futa.
1. Chapter 1

OC

Name: Josie Sonozaki

Height: 5 ft 3

Hair: light brown

Eyes: Hazel

Body: Slim with an hourglass figure, but fit for her height.

Cup size: C

Personality: Shy, caring, girly, honest, and very feminine.

Shizune (11 inches)

Josie was excited today she was moving to the hidden leaf village Konoha was one of the five great ninja villages. It had always been a dream of Josie's to be a Kunoichi, and moving to the hidden leaf village was her best bet to seeing that dream come true. Josie was currently on her way to the Konoha medical facility where she was supposed to have a check-up to make sure she was healthy and fit enough to become a shinobi. Josie was met at the reception desk by a nice woman who sent her to a check-up room with instructions to strip down to her underwear as she waited for her doctor. Removing her clothes Josie stood in front of the mirror as she waited, Admiring her figure. With C cup breasts and a Skinny Athletic figure, Josie had a Figure most girls would die for, even though her breasts weren't as large as what some of the Kunoichi of this area was supposed to have. The Hokage Tsunade, for example, was supposed to have a Massive rack, Josie was brought out of her daydream as the door to the changing room opened like a woman with short black hair entered while reading a clipboard. Looking up from the clipboard the woman Smiled at Josie.

"Hi My name is Shizune, and I will be giving you your physical today." Shizune motioned for Josie to step up on a scale and began measuring her weight and hight, as well as asking her an assortment of Medical questions.

"Miss Shizune this may be a silly question but why did I need to strip to have my weight and height measured?" Asked Josie as she continued to stand there nearly naked as Shizune continued to scribble on her clipboard.

"Oh that's simply because of the precision of Shinobi training even the slight weight difference clothing makes could be problematic in our research." Said Shizune.

"Does that mean I'm going to be a Shinobi?" Asked Josie a sparkle of excitement in her eye.

"Well, to be honest, your a little old to start Shinobi Training seeing as most of the other Shinobi your age would already be Chunnin some even Jonnin already." Said Shizune as she looked up from her clipboard only to be stopped short. Josie had tears running down her face as she stood there crying.

"What's wrong why are you crying!" asked Shizune.

"Being a Shinobi has been my dream as long as I can remember and now I can't." Said Josie through her tear.

"Well like I said you're a little old to start but I'll ask Tsunade. Just please stop crying." Said Shizune as she set down her clipboard and moved closer to the crying girl trying to comfort her.

"You would do that for me. Thank you Thank you!" Josie jumped forward and engulfed Shizune in a hug pulling the older woman in a tight embrace. "I can never repay you for this."

As Josie continued to hug Shizune she felt something pressing against her thigh. Stepping back Josie was shocked to see a bulge in the crotch of Shizune's pants. Looking at the Smiling Nurse Josie was shocked to see Shizune reach down and Withdraw her eleven-inch cock from her pants.

"Oh, I think we can find a way for you to repay me." Said Shizune as she continued to stroke her cock. "Now take off your panties and let me see yours."

"Mine?" Asked a shocked Josie.

"yes we are also still doing a medical check-up and I need to record the length of your cock."

"I don't have a cock." Said Josie as she pulled down her panties. "See."

"Oh I had forgotten that girls from other location's don't have cocks, every girl in Konoha has one." Said Shizune as she stared down at Josie's pussy. "I can definitely make you a Shinobi now, though you will be a specialist."

"A Specialist?" Asked Josie as Shizune continued to strip naked.

"Yes you see there are virtually no non-Futa girls in Konoha, and while it is fine fucking another Futa it is a lot better to be with a non-futa girl. So anytime a non futa girl tries to apply to be a shinobi they are put into the specialist stress relief department." Said Shizune who was now standing naked in front of Josie Slowly stroking her cock. "You will be trained in stealth and infiltration and will basically let the other kunoichi fuck you any time they want."

"This is the only way I can be a Shinobi?" Asked Josie.

"Sadly yes. Now get out of those clothes so I can give you some first-hand experience, at what it's like to be a stress relief shinobi." Said Shizune.

Josie removed her bra and panties and stood there in front of Shizune. Josie let the nurse guide her to her knees as Shizune presented her cock to her, Josie opened her mouth and allowed Shizune to push her cock inside, closing her lips around the cock Josie began to run her tongue around the head of the cock. Letting Shizune guide her Josie began to bob her head up and down slowly taking more and more cock into her mouth. Reaching up Josie took ahold of Shizune's ass gripping her cheeks as Shizune continued to force more and more of her cock into Josie's mouth. Josie squeezed Shizune's ass cheeks as she pulled the woman closer taking nearly all of Shizune's cock down her throat. bobbing her head Josie started making a gagging sound as she pulled Shizune into her throat, feeling her chin hit Shizune's balls Josie held the nurse in her throat for as long as she could before she came up coughing. Josie repeated herself several times slowly working her way down Shizune's cock before taking it all. after repeating the process for the sixth time Josie had Shizune's cock all the way down her throat when she felt the cock begin to pulse and spew cum down her throat. Josie tried to keep up with the amount of cum that Shizune was spewing down her throat Gulping down blast after blast of cum, unable to keep up with such a huge amount of cum, and with nowhere else for the cum to go it forced itself out of the sides of her mouth and out of her nose.

Josie came off of Shizune's cock gasping for air and coughing up cum.

"Wow you were able to take a lot more of my cum then I thought." Said Shizune as she reached into a cabinet and pulled out a jar of white pills. "These are called cum pills they completely refill someone's balls with cum. Which means I can cum that much every time. now let's continue." Shizune took one of the pills before she helped Josie to her feet. Bending the naked girl over Shizune pressed the head of her cock into Josie's wet pussy. Slowly pushing in Shizune gave a shutter at the tightness of Josie's pussy.

"Yeah, I think you are definitely going to be a favorite fucktoy for the other Kunoichi's" Said Shizune as she began to fuck the girl, her balls slapping against Josie's clit as she began to fuck the girl. Shizune reached up around Josie and grabbed ahold of her breasts.

"I wish my tits were this big." Said Shizune as her hands began to Maul Josie's breasts. "They're not as big as Tsunade's but there still a lot bigger than my flat A cups." Shizune continued to grope and play with Josie's breasts pinching and squeezing the nipples.

Soon Shizune began to pond Josie with all her force plunging in and out of Josie with a breakneck pace. Kissing Josie's neck and playing with her breasts Shizune felt the younger girl begin to shutter underneath her.

"Yes cum for me. Cum on my dick."

"Fuuck. I'm cumming." Screamed Josie as her pussy began to spasm around Shizune's cock causing the nurse to climax as well, filling the young girl. Josie continued to writhe in Shizune's arms shaking with pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. Her squeezing pussy milking Shizune's cock of all its cum, as the nurse kept herself inside of Shizune.

"That was great I'll set up a meeting with Tsunade tomorrow." Said Shizune as she began to redress leaving Josie lying on the ground. "I'll leave you here until you catch your breath. I hope to see you again."

**As Always PM me or leave a Review if you have any ideas. Also if you have any idea's for your own OC, PM me or leave a Review in a similer style as the one at the start of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura (13 inches)

Tsunade (18 inches)

Shizune (12 inches)

Josie was nervous as she followed Shizune towards the Hokage's office, Josie had a stomach full of butterflies as she followed the dark-haired assistant into the Hokage's building. Watching Shizune as she leads her inside the building Josie couldn't help but stare at the sway of Shizune's hips and think back to Shizune's arrival at her apartment that morning.

Flashback

Shizune arrived outside of Josie's apartment the morning after the girl's medical check-up, reaching up to knock on the door Shizune stopped herself, as a shinobi Shizune had little trouble popping the lock on the door and moving inside the apartment. Inside was your typical one-room apartment a small cooking area in the corner, one queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room with a cute low cut shirt as well as black booty shorts where laid out on it. Around the bed, there were several bags of clothing as well as other packaged items set on the floor. Josie had gone straight to trying to become a shinobi upon arriving at Konoha, and had yet to unpack her stuff.

The sound of running water brought Shizune's attention to the bathroom, steam was coming from the open door showing that someone was currently in the shower. Peeking into the bathroom Shizune felt her cock begin to harden at the sight before her. Inside facing away from her was a naked soap covered Josie the girl's brown hair clung to her back as the young girl's hands roamed around her body as she scrubbed her body. Shizune felt her cock strain against her pants as she watched Josie reach around and rub her hands over her tight little bubble butt. Moving into the bathroom Shizune began to strip out of her clothes as she moved towards the showering girl.

"Room for one more in there."

Josie let out a scream as she spun around, standing in front of her was a naked Shizune stroking her 11-inch cock. Shizune's placed her finger in front of Josie's lips when the younger girl tried to speak.

"Sssh. I think we should continue where we left off." Said Shizune as she stepped into the shower with Josie. Placing her hand on the top of Josie's head Shizune pushed the younger girl down to her knees.

Dropping to her knees Josie came face to dick with Shizune, Reaching up Josie Wrapped her hands around the base of Shizune's cock. The cock seemed bigger now than it was yesterday and Josie took a moment to admire its size amazed by the fact that she had taken this cock inside her pussy yesterday. Moving her hair out of her face Josie leaned forward and took the tip of Shizune's cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head of Shizune's cock Josie pulled back and allowed the cock to pop out of her mouth before giving a few long licks along the bottom of Shizune's cock. reaching the tip of Shizune's cock Josie smiled up at Shizune before lunging forward and engulfing half of Shizune's dick. Taking to much in one go Josie's eyes began to water as the tip of Shizune's cock hit the back of her throat causing the younger girl to gag and choke on the cock. Josie began to pull back from Shizune only to feel the older woman's hands grab ahold of her head and stop her from withdrawing.

"You are going to need to do a lot better than that if you want to impress Tsunade today." Said Shizune as she began to push Josie back down onto her dick.

"Here let me wash your hair for you, we don't want you to be late for your meeting with Tsunade." Said Shizune as she reached over Josie and grabbed a shampoo bottle from a small shelf in the shower. Squirting a little bit into her hand Shizune began to massage it into Josie's hair as the girl continued to suck her dick. Running her hands through Josie's hair as she messaged the soap in Shizune guided the girl up and down her cock. Rocking her hips back and forth Shizune began to slowly fuck Josie's mouth as she washed the girl's hair. Forcing more and more of her cock into Josie's mouth until she was thrusting all of her cocks into Josie's mouth as she fucked the girls face her balls slapping against Josie's chin. Feeling her balls begin to tighten Shizune pulled out of Josie's mouth as she began to spray cum into Josie's face and hair.

"There some extra conditioner for you." Said Shizune as she came on Josie's head. As Shizune began to soften she stepped out of the shower and began to dry off as she watched Josie begin to wash the cum and soap from her hair.

Present

"Here we are," said Shizune snapping Josie out of her daydream. The Hokage's Assistant was standing next to an open door motioning for the girl to enter. Walking into the room Josie was met with one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen sitting behind a desk doing paperwork. Looking up from her paperwork the blonde woman leaned back giving Josie a clear view of the Hokage's chest. Even covered in green robes she wore it was easy to see that the Hokage had some of the largest breasts Josie had ever seen.

"Lady Hokage may I introduce you to Josie Sonozaki she is the one I told you about last night." Said Shizune as she entered the room behind Josie.

"So Shizune says that you want to be a Shinobi."

"Yes, Ma'am more than anything." Said Josie as she moved to stand in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Shizune says that you would be perfect for the role of a relief Shinobi." Said Tsunade as she leaned forward over her desk and steepled her hands in front of her as she focused on the young girl. Josie couldn't help but blush as Tsunade's eyes roamed over her.

"Shizune says that she has already personally checked your skill in the matter." Said Tsunade causing Josie to blush even more. "In fact, because i sent Shizune to get you over an hour ago I would be willing to bet that she checked your skill before bringing you here." Said Tsunade causing Josie to blush a deep pink color and cause Shizune to laugh.

"Well can you blame me."

"No not after seeing her."

"Besides I would be willing to bet that you have sakura under your desk sucking your cock right now."

"Well, you have me there." Said Tsunade with a laugh. " That's enough Sakura you can come up now." As she spoke the Hokage scooted back from her desk and allowed a pink-haired shinobi to crawl out from under the desk. Sakura's clothes were disheveled and she had slobber on her chin as she moved to stand near the wall of the Hokage's office.

"Anything else lady Tsunade?"

"That will be all for now Sakura." Turning back to focus on Josie Tsunade

"Now you want to be a relief Service ninja which means you will need a lot of training."

Josie gave a determined nod willing to do anything to fulfill her dream.

"Because sadly for you my sensei Hiruzen Saratobi was a pervert and he made the rule that in order for someone to graduate as a Service relief ninja they had to sexually satisfy the Hokage. Which is now me." As Tsunade finished heard something behind her turning her head she realized it was Sakura trying to suppress her laughter. Looking over at Shizune Josie realized the Hokage's assist was giving her a look of pity.

"If any other Shinobi was Hokage then this wouldn't be a problem but I'm a Senju which means, well let me show you." Tsunade stood from behind her desk before reaching down and lifting the largest cock Josie had ever seen. Tsunade's cock was easily 18 inches long and big enough around that even with both hands wrapped around it Tsunade's fingers weren't touching.

"Aside effect of the Senju's legendary vitality not only do I have this monster cock but I can fuck all day and still not be satisfied."

Josie felt her heart pounding at the mere thought of taking that cock it was closer in size to her leg than a cock and not only did she have to take it but also satisfy it.

"I wish that Shizune hadn't suggested it to you because as you can see-"

"I'll do it." this statement brought everyone's attention to Josie.

"What I'll do it I'll train hard and Satisfy you." Said Josie.

Tsunade started to argue against the girl until she saw the determined look in the girl's eyes. The same look she had seen in the eyes of many great Shinobi determined to fulfill their dreams. Deciding to make sure the girl understands what she is getting into Tsunade stood up from her desk.

"Shizune strip and bend over."

"Lady Hokage."

"You heard me you're the reason this little slut wants to be a relief ninja now you get to show her what she's in for now strip."

As she spoke Tsunade moved around the desk to stand in front beside Josie. Letting her kimono fall off Josie was greeted with the site of two of the largest breasts she had ever seen. Noticing Josie's staring Sakura chimed in from across the room.

"It's the damn Senju genes she's stacked in every way possible." Said the pink-haired girl.

"You shut up or I'll be bending you over this table next." Said Tsunade, as Shizune finished stripping and bent over Tsunade's desk. Reaching back Shizune spread her ass cheeks giving everyone in the room a clear view of her tight little asshole as well as her wet pussy, Shizune' cock, and balls were dangling between her legs as the dark-haired woman presented herself. As Josie watched the juices from Shizune's pussy ran down to her balls before dripping onto the floor.

"See she may have protested but the slut is dripping."

"I'm using my medical ninjutsu to make myself wetter than normal, if I didn't you wouldn't be able to fit." Said Shizune as she laid her head on the desk and looked back at Josie and Tsunade.

"I specifically taught Shizune Medical Ninjutsu so that she would be able to take my cock. You should probably get her to teach you some of them if you are determined to take my cock." Said Tsunade as she moved behind Shizune, taking her cock in both hands Tsunade pushed the head of her cock against Shizune's pussy. The difference in size between Tsunade's cock and Shizune's pussy was nearly comical, but to Josie's amazement as Tsunade pushed forward Shizune's pussy seemed to stretch out around her cock and allow the giant member entrance.

Shizune let out a deep groan as Tsunade slowly continued to push into her about halfway in at a whopping nine inches Shizune had already taken more cock than most people could give.

Tsunade reached forward and grabbed ahold of Shizune by the shoulders lifting the girl by her shoulders so that she was off the desk. As Tsunade' lifted Shizune off the desk Sakura ran around the room waving for Josie to join her behind the Hokage's desk.

"Come over here this is the best part," said Sakura.

Josie quickly moved over to stand next to Sakura in front of Shizune and Tsunade. Josie couldn't help but feel a pang of Jealousy at the look on Shizune's face. The Hokage's Assistant had her tongue hanging out and her eyes crossed in a look of pure pleasure across her face. Looking up behind Shizune to Tsunade the Hokage Winked at Shizune before pulling back on Shizune's shoulders and Burying all 18 inches of her cock inside of her assistant. Josie could see the visible bulge in Shizune's stomach as Tsunade's cock practically rearranged Shizune's insides.

Shizune's eyes bulged out as Tsunade's cock stretched her out. Tsunade didn't waste any time being gentle with Shizune knowing from previous experience that the girl could handle it she began pounding in and out of the girl. Josie could just stare wide-eyed as she watched Tsunade pound away at Shizune. The dark-haired assistant's stomach bulged out with each thrust as Tsunade continued to pound away at her.

"She uses special Medical Ninjutsu in order to take all of lady Tsunade's cock without getting hurt." Said Sakura as she leaned over to Josie. "She is the only Shinobi that can take Tsunade in her pussy though I'm learning the techniques needed to do it." as she spoke Sakura reached down and slid her hand into her shorts. Josie could see that the pink-haired girl had begun to stroke her cock. Josie's attention was once again brought back to Shizune and Tsunade as the Hokage began to increase the pace of her thrusts.

"Looks like Tsunade is getting close, she usually lasts a lot longer than this but then again I spent most of the last three hours under her desk sucking her cock as hard as I can." Said Sakura as she continued to jerk off in her shorts.

Giving a few more powerful thrust Tsunade buried her entire cock inside of Shizune as she gave a loud moan. Josie could see the bulge in Shizune's stomach begin to pulse before the bulge began to grow as Tsunade began to fill Shizune with cum.

"As well as having a huge cock and stamina Lady Tsunade also cums a lot." Said Sakura as Shizune's stomach continued to grow the woman now looking several months pregnant and still growing. Shizune's cock began to spew cum of it's on covering the front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade let Shizune fall back onto the desk allowing the cum filled girl to lay there with her tongue hanging out as she pulled out of Shizune. Shizune moaned as Tsunade pulled out of her and cum began to flow out of her pussy to pool on the ground.

To Josie's surprise, Tsunade didn't seem to show any signs of softening after pumping Shizune full of cum. Noticing Josie's stare Tsunade turned towards the younger girl her a glob of cum dripping from her cock and splattering on the floor as she did.

"This is that legendary stamina I told you about it would take me cumming seven or eight times before I'm fully satisfied, something you are going to have to contend with if you wish to be a shinobi." Tsunade turned back to Shizune and once again aligned her cock with her assistant's cum filled pussy. "Some advice Josie most Shinobi over the years have developed their way of using there Jutsu's in sexual ways if you want to become a relief shinobi and satisfy me you will need to learn as many of them as possible." Tsunade returned her attention to Shizune where she began to push her way back into the girl.

"We Should go they are going to be at this a while," said Sakura as she moved around Tsunade's desk and headed past Josie towards the door. In response, Tsunade gave a wave over her shoulder towards the two girls as they left. Josie followed Sakura down the hallway towards the exit. About halfway down the hallway, the pink-haired girl ducked into a side room. Not thinking much of it Josie continued to head down the hallway only to be pulled into the room by Sakura. Josie was pulled into the room and pushed up against the wall of the empty storage room.

"What are you doing?" said Josie as Sakura's hands began to roam all over her body.

"I've been sucking Tsunade for hours I need both hands to play with Tsunade's cock which means I can't play with mine, I've been hard for hours, you want to be a relief ninja right so relieve me." as she spoke Sakura had pulled Josie's top over her head before ripping off the girls bra. Josie found herself unable to resist, the pink-haired girl possessed a strength like nothing Josie had ever seen.

Soon Sakura had Josie stripped naked before quickly stripping herself, as Sakura pulled down her black booty shorts Josie gasped as a 13-inch cock sprang forth. Sakura quickly shoved Josie down to her knees, pushing the head of her cock against Josie's lips Sakura continued to manhandle the girl into position for a proper facefuck.

"I hope you're ready. I've spent the last few months as Tsunade's apprentice without much chance to take charge." Sakura pinned Josie's head against the wall as she began to feed her cock into Josie's mouth. Thrusting her hips Sakura began to fuck Josie's face her cock forcing its way deep inside the throat of the helpless girl. A Gagging sound filled the room as sakura began to fuck Josie's face.

"Damn your throat feels good. To bad Tsunade would never fit in here." Said Sakura as she continued to plow Josie's face. "Whenever Tsunade makes me suck her all I can do is lick her cock as a jerk her off, I can't even fit the head inside my mouth." Looking down at the struggling girl Sakura saw that Josie's face was red as she struggled to breathe around her cock.

"Hay pays attention you'll want to hear this. If you are serious about taking on Tsunade you should go to Anko for the training she's the only one who can actually suck Tsunade's cock." Sakura pulled out of Josie's mouth leaving the girl coughing on the ground. Reaching down Sakura grabbed Josie by her armpits before lifting the girl and Spinning her around pushing her up against the wall.

Josie's breasts flattened against the wall as Sakura moved up behind her. Spreading Josie's ass cheeks apart Sakura began rubbing her cock along Josie's ass crack.

"Which hole should I fuck." Said Sakura pausing to prod the tip of her cock against each of Josie's holes.

"What do you mean which hole. I don't take it up the butt." Stuttered Josie as Sakura prodded her ass.

"That's a shame I know Tsunade has always wanted to fuck someone's ass," said Sakura as she lined up with Josie's pussy. The thought of Tsunade's giant cock ramming into her ass came to Josie's mind.

"If she put that whole thing in my ass it would probably stick out of my mouth." Said Josie as Sakura's cock began to push into her pussy. The image of Josie squired on Tsunade's cock popped into Sakura's head causing her to laugh.

"Hay stop laughing while you fuck me." Said Josie as Sakura continued to laugh her cock flexing weirdly inside of Josie as she laughed at the girl.

"Fine fine I'm done. Know where were we." Sakura leaned forward smashing her breasts against Josie's back as she began to fuck the girl. Josie's tight pussy clenching around her cock as she began to pound into the girl. A clapping sound filled the room as Sakura's hips began to slap against Josie's ass. Sakura's hips were a blur as she began to pound Josie with all she had pounding the girl up against the wall. Sakura was fucking Josie so hard that the pictures in the hallway were swinging back and forth on their hooks.

Outside in the hallway, the two Anbu guards standing outside watched as the pictures on the wall across from them began to bounce on the wall. A thud behind them caused them to turn around.

"Lady Tsunade can't you stop fucking me I'm about to pass out."

"Not till I cum again now take my cock slut."

Soon both walls were bouncing as master and Apprentice began to pound there slut's respectively.

Sakura could feel her balls begin to tighten as she began to get close to climaxing. Taking ahold of Josie's hips Sakura sank her cock to the base as she began to cum filling her new friend full of cum. Sakura kept her cock buried inside of Josie as she finished cumming and her cock began to soften before pulling out allowing a stream of cum to leak out of Josie's pussy. Stepping back from Josie Sakura helped the other girl up from leaning against the wall.

"Wait you didn't cum I can finish you with my mouth if you want. I don't mind eating my load." Said Sakura.

"That's okay if I'm going to be a Relief Shinobi then I need to get used to making people cum without cuming myself."

"If you say so. You should try and find some Kunoichi's to teach you some sexual Jutsu's, and come find me if you ever want to give up that ass," said Sakura as she began to get dressed. Both girls got dressed and headed out Sakura headed back towards Tsunade's office while Josie headed toward the exit turning back to wave goodbye at Sakura Josie's Eyes bugged out as She saw Shizune being led out of the Hokage's office by Two Anbu, the Assistant looked nine months pregnant and was drenched in cum. Realizing that would be her soon Josie headed out determined to become a shinobi.

As Always Leave a Review or PM me if you have a request or idea for this story or another story. I am thinking of adding two New OC Character's so that Josie will have a team of Three, Leave a review or Pm me if you have a Character you want including. I have also created a discord as another way to reach me if you have any ideas. The link code is xZ5ASm if you are interested.


	3. Chapter 3

Josie paced nervously outside of the house of Anko Miterashi, Just yesterday she had made a promise to the Hokage Tsunade Senju that she would train to become the greatest pleasure Shinobi out there and satisfy the insatiable libido of the Hokage. The only way to accomplish this dream was to build up her repertoire of sexual skills. This train of thought was what had brought her over to Anko's house, after a glance through the sexual Bingo book she had gotten she had found that Anko was supposed to have a Jutsu that allowed her to stretch her throat and she was the only woman who has ever succeeded in deep throating Tsunade something that would be a huge advantage for Josie's mission.

Gathering up her nerve Josie knocked on the door to Anko's house, only to stare wide-eyed at the woman who opened it.

Anko Miterashi was a gorgeous woman with large C-cup breasts which were easily viewable because the woman's top was only covered by her full body fishnet suit, sure she was wearing a trench coat but since that coat was left completely open it did nothing to cover her up.

"Hello, who are you?" Asked Anko leaning out of the door to look around and see if anyone else was with Josie, her leaning forward had the added benefit of thrusting out her chest giving Josie an even better view of her scantily clad breasts.

"I'm Josie I'm a pleasure Shinobi in training and was wondering if I can train with you." Said Josie clasping her hands together and bowing at the waist.

"Oh yes, Tsunade sent out word about you yesterday." Said Anko as she seemed to be looking the girl over. "Oh, and by train, you do mean I fuck you right?" As she spoke Anko was slowly walking around Josie looking her up and down like she was inspecting a car for sale.

"Yes and also if it's not any trouble could you teach me any Jutsu that could be used to better my sex skills." Said Josie as she stood there waiting for Anko to make the first move.

"Oh, I have a few things to teach you but first I'll give you a demonstration of what I can do," said Anko as she grabbed Josie by the shoulders and guided the girl up against the wall of her house. Josie felt the hardwood of the house press up against her back as Anko's lips began to kiss and suck on her neck, while the older Shinobi's hands slide under Josie's top the grope and play with her breasts.

"Wait for Anko where still in the street what if someone Sees us." gasped Josie as Anko was particularly rough with her breasts.

Pulling back Anko said. "Your a pleasure Shinobi now you're going to have to get used to this, after all, you will probably get fucked in far more popular areas than this." As she spoke Anko used the opportunity to pull Josie's shirt off of her allowing for the girl's large breasts to bounce free.

"Oh look there nearly as big as mine." Said Anko as she shoved her chest forward and pushed their tits together. Both women moaned as their breasts rubbed together separated only by the thin fishnets that Anko wore. Grinding their chests together both women could feel just how hard the other nipples whereas the occasionally rubbed up against each other.

Grabbing ahold of Josie's head Anko pulled the girl into a furious make-out session, their tongue's writhing against each other mirroring the bodies. Deciding it was time to show Josie the first of her Sexual Jutsu's Anko began channeling Chakra to her tongue, while originally developed by Orochimaru and one of the Staples of his combat style Anko tended to only use this Jutsu for sex. Anko's tongue began to extend out of her mouth far beyond what should have been possible, traveling deep down Josie's throat.

Josie was caught off guard and gagged at first but soon recovered and relaxed her throat just like she would if she was deepthroating a cock, and just like deepthroating a cock Anko began to use her tongue to facefuck Josie.

Anko's tongue was like a long prehensile cock as it plunged in and out of Josie's mouth causing the girl to choke and gag. Anko's hands were once again roaming Josie's young toned body quickly returning to Josie's now exposed breasts.

Anko continued to use her tongue to fuck Josie's throat for several more minutes before retracting her tongue and pulling back from the girl, leaving Josie leaning back against the wall panting as she tried to catch her breath. Pushing down on Josie's shoulders Anko shoved Josie down onto her knees in front of her.

"You took my tongue pretty good let's see if you can swallow my cock." Said Anko as she began to unfasten her skirt, letting the orange garment fall to her feet Anko reached down and tore a hole in her Fishnets revealing her decently sized nine-inch cock.

While not the biggest cock she had seen since arriving in Konoha it was the smallest being only half the size of Tsunade's cock, though the fact that it was still a fairly large cock once again brought to mind the ludicrous size that Tsunade was. Josie was brought out of her wondering when Anko thrust her hips forward shoving her cock up against the side of her face.

"Come on miss stress relief Shinobi let's see what you got." Said Anko as she used her cock to smear pre-cum across Josie's cheek. Determined not to show Anko just what she could do Josie took hold of Anko's cock before guiding it to her mouth. Wrapping her lips tightly around the tip of Anko's cock, Josie began to lightly lap at the bottom of Anko's cock as she sucked on it. Looking up into Anko's eyes as she bobbed her head up and down on Anko's cock Josie could help but let her eyes wandered to Anko's pair of heaving breasts.

Noticing Josie's staring Anko winked down at the girl before reaching down and Tearing open her fishnet body suit allowing her wonderfully perky tits to bounce free of their restraints. Taking ahold of her breasts Anko began to massage and play with her massive melons as she stared down at the young Shinobi in training sucking her cock.

Josie slowly began to work her mouth up and down over the head of Anko's cock, lightly flicking her tongue along the underside several times before swirling it in circles around the head.

"Shizune was right you know how to work your mouth, but if you want to be able to take Tsunade's cock you're going to need to do more than just suck on the tip, let's give this throat a workout." Anko released her breasts before reaching down and grabbing ahold of Josie's head, pushing the girl's head back up against the wall of Anko's house, Anko stepped forward causing her cock to force its way down into Josie's throat causing the girl to gag and choke.

Unable to pull her head back all Josie could do was relax her throat and try and breathe through her nose as Anko began fucking her face. The back of Josie's head pressed up against Anko's house as all nine inches of Anko's cock began to stretch out Josie's throat causing the girl to gag and spittle to begin to drip down her chin onto her breasts. Josie could feel Anko's hands on the side of her head as the older shinobi continued to skull fuck her.

Anko was enjoying the tightness of Josie's throat fucking the girls face with as much power and speed as she would usually use on some of the slut's she's fucked throughout the years. Pulling out of Josie's mouth Anko took ahold of her spit covered cock and began to slap Josie across the face with it smearing spit all over the gasping young girl and causing Josie's hair to matt to her face. Bouncing her cock on Josie's cheeks Anko decided she had let the girl catch her breath, taking ahold of Josie's head once more Anko shoved her cock back into the young girl's throat and began to fuck her once more.

"Looks like Anko has another slut." Josie was unable to see much more than Anko's toned stomach and had no idea who was speaking.

"Yeah Fuck that slut's face Anko." Said another more Feminine voice this time. Josie could see Anko looking over her shoulder at whoever was speaking to. Anko continued to fuck Josie's face as she looked back over her shoulder.

"Oh high Amanda, high Jason, This is Josie she wants to be a Pleasure shinobi so I'm teaching her how to be a proper cum dump, why don't you help me and paint her face." Said Anko as the two moved up on either side of Anko. Jason was a very plain looking man wearing the basic clothing that a lot of the civilians in Konoha liked to wear. Amanda was a similarly plain-looking woman with brown hair and B cup breasts under her top. What drew Josie's attention was the fact that both of them were undoing their pants to reveal that both had six-inch cocks. Both of them began to quickly stroke their cocks as they leaned in and began to suck on Anko's tits. Without the advanced stamina that Shinobi had it didn't take long for the two civilians to reach their limit both of them cumming all over Josie's face.

Josie moaned around Anko's cock as she felt the cum raining down on her face, feeling Anko's cock pulled out of her mouth Josie extended her tongue in a desperate attempt to catch some of the cum the was spewing on her savoring the flavor. Looking up at Anko Josie saw that both of the civilians' cocks were now soft and they were pulling up their pants. Looking up at Anko Josie reached up and allowed the woman to lift her, allowing herself to be turned around and pushed up against the wall of Anko's house Josie spread her legs and wiggled her ass in anticipation of being filled with Anko's cock. Though to her surprise, Anko didn't shove her cock in and fuck her, instead, the older shinobi squatted down behind Josie and began trail her tongue up and down Josie's pussy lips.

"Oh fuck Anko your tongue feels so good." Moaned Josie as she could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter.

"Oh this is nothing, I did tell you I would be demonstrating my jutsu's didn't i." Said Anko before extending her tongue causing it to grow and push deep into Josie's pussy, causing the young girl to scream in pleasure and cling onto the wall as Anko's tongue began to wiggle inside of her.

Josie felt like she was dreaming her pussy was gushing all over Anko's tongue as she came. Anko's tongue kept pushing further and further into her with no sign that it had any intention of stopping. Josie had barely recovered from her first orgasm when she came again as Anko's tongue continued to plunder her pussy reaching new depths that had never been touched before.

Anko had always loved using this Jutsu to bring a girl to a state of near-constant orgasm and could spend hours eating someone out, which is exactly what Anko did for the next three hours Anko continued to eat out and explore Josie's pussy with her tongue causing the girl to scream and cum over and over again. The pair were also visited by multiple civilians who happened upon the pair most would just make a comment about Anko and her sluts or occasionally would walk up and cop a feel groping either Anko's or Josie's breasts or ass. There were even a few who would jerk off to the site before blowing their load on either Josie or Anko.

As Anko finally withdrew her tongue from Josie's pussy she rose behind the girl and lined up her cock with the disoriented girl. Shoving her cock inside of Josie Anko reached around the girl and picked her up. Holding Josie up Anko headed inside of her house towards her bedroom each step bouncing the girl up and down on her cock as she made her way into her bedroom. Laying Josie facedown on her bed Anko got behind the girl and began fucking the near-comatose girl. Getting little to no reaction besides light moans from Josie Anko realized that she had overdone it with her tongue fucking and that Josie was done for the night, seeing that she no longer had the strength to do anything more the lay there and take it. With her fun being over and Josie being reduced to little more than a fuck hole Anko stopped holding herself back and began to cum inside of Josie's pussy. holding her cock inside of Josie Anko moaned as she flooded the young girl's womb with a copious amount of cum.

"Sleep well little slut we begin your training tomorrow.

**As always leave a review or PM me if you have any ideas for this story or another and I will see what I can do. you can also contact me on Discord using the code nSwsVnu.**


End file.
